


Behind a Delinquent's Façade

by milcahwaygalaxy



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10075043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milcahwaygalaxy/pseuds/milcahwaygalaxy
Summary: As we all know, delinquents are strong, tough and scary law-breaking citizens. All they seem to care about is to prove to the world that they're the strongest, especially at Ishiyama High where the delinquency rate is 120%. But apparently, there is more to them than meets the eye. It's time for us to discover what goes on in their minds...





	1. Tatsumi and Aoi's Park Debut: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Beelzebub along with its characters belong to Studio Pierrot+ and Ryūhei Tamura. This fanfic is purely my creation, including the new story line. This story is cross-posted on Fanfiction.net.

"Grandfather, do I really have to do this?" I asked petulantly.

I certainly have valid reasons why I should not take my younger brother out to the park this afternoon. First of all, as the 3rd leader of the Red Tails, it is my duty to facilitate the general meeting which would take place at 6 o'clock in the evening.

Second, as one of the four members of Tōhōshinki, I have my reputation as the fierce swordswoman Queen of Ishiyama High to uphold. Being seen with my younger brother could make me seem weak, and therefore it might cause some problems for me personally, and also for the rest of the Red Tails. I owe it to my girls to be a good example in all things.

Lastly, I know nothing of these so-called park debuts; but then again, my grandfather had put together in this small notebook all I would ever need to know about the most important event of a baby's life- their first park debut.

I stared at my grandfather, and he glowered back.  _Shit_. There's really no escaping this. I let out a sigh of defeat.

"Alright, you win. I'll take Kōta to the Ishiyama Park," I grumbled. Honestly, I can't win against my grandfather on anything, not even in a sparring session or a cook-off. I guess I really have a lot more to learn from him.

If I'm to make it in time for the meeting this evening, I have to take my brother right now.

"Wait, Aoi," my grandfather said. I look at him with my eyebrows raised, curious at what he has to say. "If you're worried about your reputation, I suggest that you go in a disguise."

 _Hmm, that's not such a bad idea_. I nod my thanks at his suggestion and go to my room to change. As I pass a full-length mirror along the hall, I catch a glimpse of myself.

My look really is quite conspicuous and easily recognizable. Ankle-length white trench coat, white cargo pants, and bandages over my chest. I shrug and continue going to my room.

If I am to disguise myself well, I must wear something that no one who knows me would ever think that I would wear. Thankfully, I have some clothes that fit the bill.

I don a yellow skirt, white tank top along with a pink jacket, red-rimmed glasses, a purple bucket hat, and some ratty red sneakers. To top off my disguise, I fix my hair into a pigtail.  _There, all done_. Not even the great Tatsuya Himekawa would recognize me now, I thought with a pang of guilt. It's time to go.

My grandfather raises both his eyebrows in surprise at my new look but wisely makes no comment.

" _Itte kimasu_!" I say as I tuck my little brother in a backpack baby carrier and head out.

As I walk towards the park, I feel a sudden wave of nostalgia as I recall that one afternoon date we had which happened not too long ago. My thoughts were promptly cleared as we arrive at Ishiyama Park.

For some reason, my little brother suddenly started squealing and squirming at my back. "Kōta, what is it? Do you want me to carry you?" A high pitched squeal, and I think it's safe to assume that he said yes.

"Alright, wait a sec." I unstrap him from the backpack device and carry him in my arms. Geez, when had he gotten so heavy?

We walked around the park, occasionally pausing to enjoy some of the park's facilities. In spite of my vehement objection to this activity, I was actually enjoying myself. It's quite a refreshing experience after all the violence that I live with every day.

As I was riding the swing with Kōta, I saw a couple of mothers together by the fountain, and I remember that Kōta has to do well for his park debut.

All of a sudden, he started crying, and I immediately deduce that his diapers need to be changed as soon as possible. I ran to the nearest bench that has a trash bin right beside it, and change his diapers.

After the diaper change, Kōta stopped crying. Children really are uncomplicated creatures. They would cry if they want something, and once they get it, they stop their whining and move on as if nothing happened.

"Why couldn't Himekawa-" I mutter, but stop after I see a guy of about my age together with a green-haired baby at his back staring at me.

Do I really look that hideous after changing my little brother's diapers? Or perhaps I have something weird or gross stuck on me?

Carefully placing Kōta into the backpack baby carrier, I stand up and was about to let that rude, albeit good-looking, guy have a piece of my mind when he suddenly placed both of his hands on my shoulder. My chest constricts as I remember that last time a guy has ever done this to me.

"I know that we have just met, but please, go out with me!" he said earnestly.

My mouth falls open in surprise, and I blush furiously. What does he mean? Does he want me to go out, as in,  _date him_? Who in their right mind would say things like that to someone they've literally just met?

"Wh-What do you m-mean?" I asked nervously. This was not the kind of day I thought I'd be having.

I would definitely date him if only he'd care to introduce himself first. Oh, what is on this gorgeous guy's head?

The baby on his back looks at me curiously, and I wonder if this handsome boy is his father. I don't see any resemblance, though.  _But why the heck is he still staring at me_?

He scratches his head as if frustrated about something. "Well, it's because I don't know much about this park debut things, and you seemed like someone knowledgeable."

 _What_? If that's the only reason, then why did he seem so serious before? I cock my head to the side, and shoot him a patented Kunieda glare, the very one that my grandfather used on me earlier to force me to bring my brother here.

As I expected, he started to fidget. What could he be hiding? "Berubo just wants to hang out with someone other than me. Someone his age, I think. BERUBO!" he shouts while grabbing the baby perched on top of his head.

My goodness, why is the baby stark naked? "What do you say, Berubo?" he asks the baby earnestly.

"Uh, what are you-" The baby named Berubo started squealing and pointed at me, and on cue, Kōta started squealing as well.

"Well then, let's have them play together," I said, torn between amusement and chagrin.

While we were watching Kōta and Berubo play together, I had a chance to spy at the attractive man beside me. His brown hair was so unruly that it sticks upward in a sort of wave. It should have looked kind of weird, but it somehow added to his overall charm. He's also quite tall, and it seems as if he is hiding a six-pack from underneath that red shirt. The only thing I find odd about him was the creepy red tattoo on his right arm.  _Is he into tattoos_?

For some reason, I feel strangely attracted to this man, who had been staring at the babies with a scowl on his face. I wonder idly if he ever smiles.

His eyes suddenly shift its gaze into mine. I blush again, embarrassed to be caught ogling him. When I look back at him, it was his turn to look flustered.

He looks back at the children while running a hand through his hair. I realize that this is a nervous gesture.

 _Do I make him nervous_? Sure, I make most men nervous all the time, but that's because they know I could beat them senseless. I reach behind my back for that notebook my grandfather made for me about park debuts, and as I do, I brush his arm accidentally. A jolt of excitement shocks me and leaves me tingly all over.

"What is in that notebook?" he asks in a rather hoarse voice. It seems that I wasn't the only one affected by the arm-brushing incident.

"Uh, these are notes about park debuts. I figured we might need it later."

He looked as if he wanted to say something, but thought the better of it.  _Gah_! Men are so frustrating. I should know; I'm surrounded by a lot of them. I surreptitiously glance at him again, and to my surprise, he's smiling. But it was a rather horrific smile, and it automatically made me think of demons.  _What the hell_?

"You can do it, Berubo!" he said, clapping his hands together. I follow his gaze, and I am shocked to see my little brother and Berubo wrestling with one another like those sumo wrestlers.

"Kōta!" I chastise my brother, but I'm secretly proud- he'll grow up to be a strong and tough person, one whom everyone will fear once they hear his name.

I watch in horrid fascination as Kōta easily beats Berubo, pushing him off the bench in apparent ease.

Whoa, that battle sure was fast. I guess Kōta takes after me when it comes to strength. Hiding a grin, I pick up my baby brother and wordlessly complimented his victory. Just then, I saw that Berubo was about to cry, sparks of electricity crackling around his proximity.

The boy quickly ran forward to try and calm the baby down. "Berubo, it's okay. We'll find someone else to defeat. It's all right." I can see right now and then that the baby would soon succumb to a tantrum, so I slowly backed off a few steps.

As I was walking further away, I heard an electricity crackle along with a baby's cry. As I looked back at the two, I was surprised to see the guy burnt as a toast while carrying Berubo.  _What the fuck just happened_?

 

_To be continued..._


	2. Tatsumi and Aoi's Park Debut: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As we all know, delinquents are strong, tough and scary law-breaking citizens. All they seem to care about is to prove to the world that they're the strongest, especially at Ishiyama High where the delinquency rate is 120%. But apparently, there is more to them than meets the eye. It's time for us to discover what goes on in their minds...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Beelzebub along with its characters belong to Studio Pierrot+ and Ryūhei Tamura. This fanfic is purely my creation, including the new story line. This story is cross-posted on Fanfiction.net.

_Earlier that day..._

 

Never in a million years had I imagined that my life would be turned completely upside down just because of a baby.

Unlike my best friend Furuichi, I don't fuck around with lots of girls, so the slightest possibility of my fathering a child is fairly close to zero, although I had never heard him talk about girls he had sex with. In fact, I'm not even sure if Furuichi's even had sex yet, like the big pervert that he is.

Instead of worrying about the typical things that a normal high school boy should be worrying about, like whether I'm good enough to be called Ishiyama's strongest and making people bow down and grovel at my feet; yet here I am, sitting in front of the television watching Gohan-kun together with the youngest son of the Great Demon Lord, not to mention having to live under the same roof as that crazy blonde bitch who is Berubo's wet nurse, Hildegarde.

"Is this some sort of punishment?" I mutter sullenly. Berubo looks at me, wide-eyed. He's probably wondering why I'm mumbling to myself. Just then, my head was smacked, hard.

"Oi Tatsumi, did you hear what I just said?" a loud and petulant voice hollered behind me.

"What the hell was that for, Misaki?!" I yell back.

Conversations like this are typical here in the Oga household, raised voices that are usually followed with a smack or a punch. "Mother has suggested that you take Beel-chan to the park today, so that he can have his first park debut!" Misaki said.

"Eh? Park debut?" I'm a little flustered because of the unfamiliar concept. I can hear my mother telling everyone about how her park debut had been a total failure because of me, and I feel a little annoyed at her story.

Hilda looked like she wanted to laugh, but seeing the murderous expression on my face had been enough to stop her. Misaki laughed loudly behind me, and at this moment I wanted to punch her senseless for making fun of me, but it just wasn't my style to hit girls.

Besides, this is my older sister we're talking about, former leader of the all-girls gang called the Red Tails. My head would be smashed to the floor before I can even get another punch, assuming I can hit her the first time.

"You heard Mother, now go and get your lazy ass to the park with Beel-chan!" she said while grinding my head with her fists clenched in a screwing motion.

" _Ite_! All right, all right, we're going! Dammit!" I shout while jumping up from the sofa.

I ignore the additional laughs our little scene had caused as I try to catch Hilda's attention wordlessly. Looking squarely in her eyes, I indicate that she should follow me to my room. She gave a slight nod while drinking her tea. "I'll just get myself and Berubo ready for later," I announce.

This is going to be a long day, I can just feel it.

I went to the bathroom first, splashing water over my face. Berubo screams in delight at my back as water droplets hit him as well. "Do you want your face washed too, Berubo?" I ask him. "Dah-boo!" Berubo squeals. "Alright, close your eyes. You don't want the water to get in those big eyes of yours, eh?" He nods earnestly then closes his eyes.

I gather a handful of water from the open faucet and gently splash it on his face. "Ooh-wee!" he says. I smile involuntarily. This baby might be the son of the Great Demon Lord sent to destroy humanity, but in the end, he's still just a baby. " _Yosh_ , Berubo, we're done!" I said. Searching for some soft towels, I looked around the bathroom but found none. It was then that I noticed Hilda's presence by the door, holding up a small, white towel in her right hand with her eyebrows raised.

I snatch the towel from her hand and follow her out of the bathroom. How long had she been watching us? She might think that I'm getting attached to Berubo. There's a difference between doing what was expected from me to being Mr. Nice Guy 24/7. As expected of Hilda, she didn't speak a word as we were walking towards my room. She always keeps her thoughts to herself, although she's quite verbose when it comes to voicing out her opinions of me. There's even this slightest possibility that I might like her if she wasn't such an uptight bitch.

We reach the door of my room, and since I got there first, I had to open the door for the both of us. "I'm not being gentlemanly; it's just more convenient this way since I got here first!" I thought to myself as I see her eyebrows go up because of this seemingly 'nice' gesture I've done.

 _What the fuck have I gotten myself into_?

I rush to the bed and sat down quickly, scratching my head. Hilda looks at me with that perfect poker face of hers and said, "Go debut." "Huh?" I asked. "It seems that this park debut is essential for the Young Master's growth. So go debut with him." she said.

Is she expecting me to do this alone? I don't know shit about park debuts. I might just embarrass myself out there.

"Oi, aren't you coming with us?" I ask, annoyed. She then goes into a total dramatic explanation that she wanted to watch the local soap opera on TV later in the afternoon.

"Alright, I got it. I'll just take Furuichi with me, then." I said while searching for Furuichi's number on my cellphone.

"Just make sure that the Young Master executes his first park debut perfectly, sewer rat." Hilda said disdainfully. I roll my eyes at her, and she narrows her eyes. Furuichi answers his phone on the fourth ring.

"Oi, Furuichi!" I holler at the phone. "What is it now, Oga? I have scheduled my whole afternoon to watch porn by myself since my parents have this out-of-town thing, and my sister's out shopping with her friends. I have to brush up on my skills, you know." he explained.

Geez, doesn't this idiot understand the concept of too-much-information?

"I don't give a fuck about that. Just meet me at the park at 1 o' clock later, okay?" I said before hanging up. Hilda looks impressed at the way I handled Furuichi, though she's trying hard not to show it. Holding up the purple bag that usually contains Berubo's milk, she hands it to me wordlessly.

 _Again with the silent treatment_.

"Alright, I'm off!" I announce with a wave. "Ooh-wee!" Berubo said while copying my wave to Hilda.

"Have fun, Young Master!" She says in a slightly sing-song tone while waving at Berubo.

Honestly, I don't get women. They're like creatures from another universe; though in this case, the woman I'm dealing with is from another dimension- the Demon World.

I walk the streets in silence, contemplating my situation while Berubo waves his arm around and screams in delight. At least one of us is excited about this. "Are you excited for this park debut, Berubo?" "Dah-boo!" he squealed. "Alright then, Berubo!" We arrive at the park, and I look around for any sign of Furuichi.

"He's got about five minutes before I go to his house and drag him out by his hair." I said aloud.

"Oi, what do you mean you'll drag me out of my house by my hair, you idiot?" I turn around, and I see my best friend Furuichi walking towards us, looking livid.

"Ah, Furuichi. Great, you made it just in time. What the hell are you wearing by the way?" I asked, scrunching up my nose in disdain.

"Huh? I just threw on whatever and ran out of the house without looking at the mirror. So, what is the problem this time, Oga?" he asked.

"Oh, it's because I had to take Berubo here today for his first park debut, and Hilda couldn't come along with me, that's why I called you." I explained.

Furuichi's expression was that of total shock and dismay. "What? Why do I have to go to the park along with a man and a baby at this time of the day?" he whined. Then, he suddenly stood a little straighter with an amazed expression. "Did you just say 'park debut,' Oga?" "Yeah, so what?" Furuichi started mumbling to himself. "Park…Married women…Young married women…Others' wives…In the early afternoon…  _Arigatō_ , Oga! You're a real friend!" he said before taking off.

 _What the fuck_? That guy's brain is seriously on a different wavelength from normal people.

"Oi! Geez, he's such a useless guy. Right, Berubo?" He nods seriously. "I guess it's just you and me again. Let's just have a walk around, see what this park has to offer." "Dah." Berubo said while pulling my hair. " _Ite_! You didn't have to do that. Let's go!" We continue walking around, enjoying some of the park's facilities.

It was then that I noticed this girl sitting on a bench while changing a baby's diaper. I hop off the swing and tried to take a glance at the girl surreptitiously, but it had been unnecessary. She turned around and threw the soiled diaper at the trash bin and sat beside the baby. I felt my heart rate go faster than usual as I saw that the girl was very pretty. She was smiling as she picked up the baby and sat him on her knee. Unconsciously, I move towards the beautiful girl, wanting to see more of her face. I have honestly never felt like this before.

She suddenly looked at me straight in the eye, and I had this strange feeling like I have a bunch of butterflies inside my stomach.

 _What should I say to her_?

She placed the baby on a backpack-like device before standing up. Perhaps I should explain why I was staring at her. Before she could speak, I placed my hands on both of her shoulders without thinking. Her eyes widened, and I took a split-second to admire her eyes, before blurting out the first thing that came to my mind.

"I know that we have just met, but please, hang out with me!" I said.

 _What the fuck did I just say_? Her mouth falls open, and I fight a sudden urge to kiss her. "Wh-What do you m-mean?" She said breathlessly.

Wow, her voice sounds like the voice of an angel. I clear my head of these thoughts as I fumble around for something to say. I scratch my head furiously, then stop immediately. She might think I have lice.

"Well, it's because I don't know much about this park debut things, and you seemed like someone knowledgeable."

The beautiful girl began glaring at me, and I think she doesn't buy my explanation. "Berubo just wants to hang out with someone other than me. Someone his age, I think. BERUBO!" I yell while grabbing Berubo from behind my head.

That's strange, he's been silent throughout this entire thing. "What do you say, Berubo?" I ask him earnestly. "Dah-bwee!" He said while pointing at the girl. The baby on the back of the girl started squealing as well.

"Well then, let's have them play together," She said, bemused. I sigh with relief. As we watched the babies get to know each other, I can sense from the corner of my eye that the pretty girl was looking at me. I looked at her, and she started blushing. She's much more gorgeous when she's blushing. She reached for something in her backpack, and as she did, her arm accidentally brushed mine.

I felt a jolt of electricity that had nothing to do with Berubo shocking me. "What is in that notebook?" I asked in a hoarse voice. "Uh, these are notes about park debuts. I figured we might need it later." She said by way of explanation.

I was about to ask her what she thought of the weather, but I stop myself.  _"That's so lame, Oga_." I thought sullenly. I notice that Berubo and that other baby were locked in a wrestling match. I grin, glad at the change of scenery.

"You can do it, Berubo!" I cheer as I clapped my hands together. Maybe park debuts meant a child's fighting debut?

The girl looked horrified. "Kōta!" she scolded the black-haired baby.

The two kids continued struggling against each other, and I vaguely remember a similar scene during my childhood. Unfortunately, Berubo is weaker than I was, and I watch in dismay as the baby named Kōta pushed Berubo off the bench.  _Oh shit_. Berubo's going to cry, I just know it.

Sure enough, his eyes started filling with tears, and electricity cackled around him. "Berubo, it's okay. We'll find someone else to defeat. It's all right." But all of it was useless as Berubo let out a loud cry. Electric currents ran throughout my body, and before I could shout in pain, it stopped.

" _When will my sufferings end_?" I thought as a pick up a tearful Berubo off the floor.

 

_To be continued…_


	3. Tatsumi and Aoi's Park Debut: Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As we all know, delinquents are strong, tough and scary law-breaking citizens. All they seem to care about is to prove to the world that they're the strongest, especially at Ishiyama High where the delinquency rate is 120%. But apparently, there is more to them than meets the eye. It's time for us to discover what goes on in their minds...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Beelzebub along with its characters belong to Studio Pierrot+ and Ryūhei Tamura. This fanfic is purely my creation, including the new story line. This story is cross-posted on Fanfiction.net.

I cannot believe what I'm seeing. The handsome man carrying a now-calm baby was still smoking slightly as I approached them cautiously. "Er, are you okay?"  _Aoi, you idiot_! It's obvious that he doesn't look like he's okay. He's going to think that you're either retarded or just plain stupid.

"Yeah, I'm okay, for now. Sorry if I worried you" he said, scratching his head while giving me a genuine, no-holds barred smile.  _Whoa_. That smile is definitely something to look at.

It's nothing like the demonic grin I had a glimpse of earlier. I am rendered speechless for several seconds, before racking my brains for something witty to reply with. As my good friend Nene would say, a real mind-fuck. This is the second time in my entire life that I've been speechless; the first one being that time when I saw Himekawa with his hair down. I mentally shook my head- now is not the time to be thinking about that person.

"It's not a thing that I'd really get worried about, but I'm glad you're doing okay" I said with a smile while waving my hand.

I have more worrisome matters to deal with, like the guy at school whom I've been hearing so much about. I think his name was Oga.. something. He was rumored to have beaten up most of the first years, and had even gone so far as to pick fights with a couple of second years, including my ex-boyfriend, Himekawa Tatsuya.

I also heard that he and Kanzaki had been sent to the hospital due to the injuries they sustained as a result of their fight with this Oga person. Naturally, I'm worried about the safety of the girls at Ishiyama High, so it's my duty to eliminate this threat as soon as possible. As a matter of fact, he is the main topic of discussion at the Red Tails' general meeting later this evening.

Before I realize it, I have spacing out for quite some time that I didn't notice the handsome guy had moved closer to me, waving his hand in front of me. The baby behind his back had also done the same thing, I noticed disconcertingly. "Hello? Are you still here?" he asked.  _Shit_. Everyone who knows me has teased me at least once about my habit of spacing out.

It takes a moment for me to find my voice. "Y-yes, I'm still h-here. S-sorry for s-sp-spacing out!" I blurt, followed by an awkward laugh.

Unfortunately, when I get really embarrassed, I stutter horribly. It's one of the occasional problems I have to deal with, although I am learning how to control it. Now would probably be a good time to see if all those practices I've done had paid off. Looking at him squarely in the eye, I take a deep breath and flash him my best smile.

"I'm totally fine! Why wouldn't I be?" I said.

It was his turn to be rendered speechless. Surprised, no doubt, by my sudden change. His beautiful mouth hangs open in a rather comical way, and I had to stop myself from laughing at his expression because I might offend him. I felt a mixture of pride with a tinge of righteous indignation as he continued to gawk mindlessly at me.  _What the hell?_  My heartbeat quickens, and my face flushes again. Why does he have this effect on me? Perhaps it's his overwhelming good looks. He blinks several times, and I think he's recovered.

"Well, you see...wait, didn't you put your baby in that backpack thing of yours?" he asked, his tone worried. He changes topics quite fast, but I'll humor him anyway.

"Yeah, and besides, Kōta's not my baby; he's just my younger brother. Anyway, what about him?"

"He's not there anymore" he said flatly.

 _What_? I reached behind me, and sure enough, Kōta has gone AWOL. Frantically searching my immediate vicinity for any sign of my little brother, I noticed that something was amiss as well. "Hey, that green-haired baby behind your back has gone missing, too!" I exclaimed. At first, he seemed not to care but promptly let out a surprised yelp and began a frenzied search at some bushes behind him.

 _That was a rather confusing reaction he had about his lost baby_.

"Shit, I'll be in big trouble if I don't find that guy soon," he muttered desperately, then let out a litany of curses as he accidentally pricked his finger at a bush that had a lot of thorns in it. "Let me see that wound," I demanded, right arm outstretched. "It's nothing, don't worry about it," he said without so much as a glance.

Feeling a little hurt, I withdrew my rejected arm with a slight huff. He suddenly looks up, his brown eyes gazing intently into mine. "I hope I didn't offend you. I just really need to find that baby as soon as possible. Weren't you looking for your brother as well?" he asked with a small smile.  _Oh_! So he wasn't deliberately trying to snub me.

I don't think that my fragile self-esteem could take being snubbed by this gorgeous man. I surreptitiously readjust my fake glasses before replying. "Of course, it's no big deal. I do have to look for Kōta. My grandfather would definitely kill me if I came home without him." I'm babbling...  _Stop, now_! As I started to walk towards the opposite direction, he stood up slowly from his crouched state and began dusting off some leaves that were stuck on his pants.

For some reason, I find myself gazing at the direction of his crotch, only to notice a growing bulge around the zipper area. I flush scarlet and tried to look in any direction but down. Catching my gaze once more, he gives me another breathtaking smile while scratching his head.

"I'll go and help search for your brother once I find Berubo, okay? We should split up so that we could search for them more efficiently."

I was so relieved at his practical suggestion that I unconsciously bowed at him- a habit that had been ingrained into me since childhood by none other than my grandfather. "Yeah! I'll go this way, then. See you later." I said, feeling a wave of excitement at the thought of meeting up with him again.

With nothing else to say, he just waved his hand while turning around to resume his search. Once he's out of sight, I let out a sigh of relief. I seem to forget myself when I'm around that guy.

 _I'm Aoi Kunieda, leader of the Red Tails, and nothing fazes me._  Reciting this mantra several times, I continue to scour the park for any sign of Kōta or Berubo. What kind of sister lets his baby brother wander off alone in a park? I shake my head in disgust.

Just then, I heard the rustling of the bushes to my right. I ran as fast as I could towards the sound; for all I know, Berubo or Kōta could be there. There was a small dirt path diverging from the central trail leading to the park fountain, and I saw the back of a familiar-looking guy wearing a red shirt stooped in front of a sandbox. His voice carried throughout the area even though there are a lot of trees and bushes around.

Sprinting down the path, I saw of Kōta and Berubo inside the sandbox itself, creating a sand figure that looked like something with horns.  _Thank goodness he found them_! As I came closer towards them, I could hear what he was saying. "What are you guys doing? You had me freaking worried!"

"You found them?!" I blurted. Up close, I saw the leaves on his hair and the dirt on his arm; he really made an effort to search for the missing babies. "This guy is definitely boyfriend material," I muse, cheeks flushing at the thought.

Kōta was gurgling happily beside his new friend as they finish up on their sand sculpture together; to think that a couple of minutes ago, they've been wrestling against each other. "It looks like they're best friends already," the gorgeous guy said as he stood up from his kneeling position. I nod mutely, unable to articulate a single word because I was fighting the urge to hug him.

Picking up Kōta from the sandbox, I hug him instead. "Oi Berubo! Don't you dare disappear like that again, you hear me?!" he scolded the green-haired baby, giving the baby a slight shake. Our eyes met, and we smirked at each other. This is too much excitement for one day.

The afternoon sun peered from behind the clouds, shining down momentarily on all of us. I blink a couple of times, before placing Kōta on a bench behind us. The handsome guy did the same, and for a nanosecond, our arms brushed against each other for the second time today. Feeling the same jolt of electricity I felt earlier, I couldn't help but let out a soft whimper.

"You felt that too, didn't you?" he asked, his brown eyes turning a couple of shades darker. There it is again… that familiar pull from him, connecting somewhere deep inside me. I squirm uncomfortably under his gaze, my heart palpitating.  _Answer him, you idiot_! "Yes," I breathe.

Without breaking eye contact, he puts both of his hands on my shoulders while pulling me closer to him. He's going to kiss me, I know it. I don't know whether to push him away and slap him for being too fast or just melt in his arms for being too sweet. Apparently, my brain had already stopped functioning a while ago, so it's useless to think things through.

Suddenly, I heard a commotion somewhere in the park. It was those stupid mothers, one of them pulling a policeman by his arm.

"Officer, this way! Hurry, hurry!"

The ruckus they were making had broken the spell, and I grasp this precious moment of clarity. He lets go of me, scowling at the approaching party with such vehemence that I shuddered involuntarily.

"Are you sure you're not exaggerating anything?" said the police officer to the lady tugging him. "There's no way that I would exaggerate about that. I will sue you for gross negligence and dereliction of duty if you don't do something about that man!"  _What the fuck_? Are they talking about… him?

"Anyway, he's abused that child and threatened us!" chimed in another mother who was carrying her baby. I almost laughed out loud; these bitches are talking drivel.

"Hey, you." The policeman said, placing his hands on his hips in an attempt to show his authority. "Is it true that you scared the ladies over there using some weird thing?"  _Wait, what_? The police officer kept on talking. "Besides, I heard that you were abusing that child as well. Now that I look at him, he isn't wearing anything at all." Why isn't the police officer letting the man speak for himself?

"What are you talking about?" the handsome guy said, still scowling. "Are you kidding me, old man? I'm the one who's being abused here!" he half shouted. The policeman's demeanor changed upon hearing the way he was being talked to. "I will teach you how to speak to me. Now come with me to the police station," he said while grabbing the guy by his elbow. If there's one thing in the world that I can't stand, its blatant injustice.

"W-wait a moment, please!" I cried out. "You can't do that without any proof!"

"Hey, hey, why are you covering for him?" the policeman asked. "I see. So that's how it is. How disappointing, I thought you were a smarter girl."

 _What the fuck_? I narrow my eyes at the police officer.

"Trash sticks close to its fellow trash, because they're so stupid." My blood began to boil at his words. If this son of a bitch won't shut his trap, I might just shut it for him. "How old are you, by the way?"  _None of your business, you moron_. "Seventeen. So what?"

The police officer heaved a mock sigh of disappointment. "You should be more careful while picking your man. Nothing good will come out of hanging out with such a guy; Delinquents are just the trash of society, after all."

I could see the handsome guy's fist clench at the policeman's judgmental words. "Besides, that kid was born out of wedlock, right?" he asked me, pointing at Kōta. "Geez, the kids are raising kids. I am worried about the future of this country." It was then that I finally snapped. "That's... my line!" I shouted.

Raising my hand, I was about to hit him when the gorgeous guy kicked the fucker right in the balls. I stopped in my tracks, stunned. The policeman fell to his knees, holding his crotch with both hands.

"Bastard! Do you think you can do something like this and get away with it?" the police officer shouted at the handsome guy, who was staring down at the older man with his eyebrows raised. The three mothers' mouths fell open. "This is a serious crime! Assaulting an officer while he's on duty! I will definitely throw you in a cell!"

The handsome guy suddenly grinned, a horrific, demon-like smirk which sent shivers down my spine.

"What a coincidence," he said, picking up the policeman as if he weighed nothing more than a pillow. My mouth fell open, stunned at the sight. "I was thinking of throwing you into one, too. Because trash… belongs in the trash can!" he yelled, thrusting the police officer into the trashcan so hard that I heard a loud "bang," signifying that the police officer's head made contact with the bottom of the trash can.

The three mothers yelped in surprise and cried out in terror as the gorgeous guy turned around to look at them. Realizing what he's just done, he quickly grabbed Berubo off the bench and placed him on his back.

"He's running away!"

"Wait, come back here!"

"You'll pay for what you did to the policeman!"

I tune out their shrill voices, thinking about what just happened.  _Did he just stop me from hitting the guy_? Kōta started cooing, and I know he's wondering why his playmate had been snatched away from him so suddenly.

"It's alright, Kōta. I'm sure we'll see them again soon." He squealed while holding up his arms. "Okay, let's go home. Wait, I forgot to ask what his name was." I said, staring at the direction where he ran.

I shrug it off; it's almost 6 o' clock. I carried Kōta and ran most of the way home, not wanting to be late for the meeting. Most of the members of the Red Tails had already lined up to welcome me. I'm greeted with a bow and either a "congratulations" or a "welcome back." At the end of the line, there stood my two most trusted friends, Nene and Chiaki.

" _Okairinasai_ , Aoi-neesan." Nene said with a bow; Chiaki just nodded. " _Tadaima_ ," I replied.

"You're dressed like that again?" Nene asked me, looking askance at my outfit as we walked towards my room.

"It can't be helped. I don't want anyone see me, the leader of the strongest ladies' group, Red Tails, while I'm looking after my brother." I told her. "You're right, Aoi-neesan." I begin to remove my disguise outfit, beginning with my glasses. "The general meeting is about to start, Aoi-neesan." "I know. I'm coming." As I was getting dressed, my mind began wandering back to the events that took place this afternoon.

 _Should I have let him kiss me_? I wondered, tugging at my hair tie more harshly than I should.  _I don't even know what his name is, or where he lives, or which school he goes to_.  _And what should I do if we ever meet again._ Pondering on these questions, I head out of my room and into the cool evening.

 

_To be continued..._


	4. Tatsumi and Aoi's Park Debut: Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As we all know, delinquents are strong, tough and scary law-breaking citizens. All they seem to care about is to prove to the world that they're the strongest, especially at Ishiyama High where the delinquency rate is 120%. But apparently, there is more to them than meets the eye. It's time for us to discover what goes on in their minds...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Beelzebub along with its characters belong to Studio Pierrot+ and Ryūhei Tamura. This fanfic is purely my creation, including the new story line. This story is cross-posted on Fanfiction.net.

_Earlier that day, again..._

 

Rising slowly from my semi-crouched position, I tried to come up with a reasonable explanation for my electified state. Berubo, who was still recovering from his recent tantrum, was of no help either in giving me any ideas to clarify the demonic power that he just displayed.

"Er, are you okay?" the pretty girl asked as she slowly approached us.

_Ah, forget about explaining this shit to her!_

I gave her my best and brightest smile while scratching my head. "Yeah, I'm okay, for now. Sorry if I worried you."

She looked lost for a moment, her beautifully sculptured mouth slightly agape, before recovering her composure.

_Why do I find this girl so damn appealing?_

The attraction I've been feeling for her all afternoon is starting to confuse the fuck out of me. I don't usually react to women this way, not since middle school when I've decided not to let myself fall for another girl after what happened to.. My dark thoughts were interrupted when she began to speak.

"It's not a thing that I'd get really worried about, but I'm glad that you're doing okay." she said with another one of those breathtaking smiles.

 _Okay, seriously Tatsumi, this has to stop_.

I do not want to involve a woman into my extremely violent lifestyle, especially now that I've picked up the son of the Great Demon Lord. He's bound to attract all sorts of trouble, my dangerous reputation notwithstanding.

As I mull these things over, I notice that she's spaced out for quite some time now. I shuffled nearer to snap her out of it when I noticed a couple of freckles just right above her nose.

_Dammit, stop overanalyzing her!_

Berubo, sensing my internal struggle, tugged my hair lightly to let me know he's going to do his best to help, whatever the problem might be. I waved my hand directly in front of her face, with Berubo doing the same behind my back. "Hello? Are you still here?"

The reaction that followed was certainly unexpected; she began stuttering."Y-yes, I'm still h-here. S-sorry for s-sp-spacing out!" she said.

What was more shocking still was her next reaction. Taking a deep breath, she smiled at me and said, "I'm totally fine! Why wouldn't I be?"  _Whoa_. Talk about extreme gear change.

My mouth falls open as a result, with Berubo gripping my hair tighter to convey his confusion. This girl is both alluring and baffling at the same time. I have never met anyone like her, and to my utter dismay, I find myself liking her even more. She's like a breath of fresh air after the violence that I experience on a daily basis.

Going against my better judgement, I decide to make some small talk to get to know her more. It was then that I noticed something seemed out of place.

"Well, you see...wait, didn't you put your baby in that backpack thing of yours?" Again, her reaction was not what I had anticipated; she seemed disappointed and perhaps a little offended.

"Yeah, and besides, Kōta's not my baby; he's just my younger brother. Anyway, what about him?"

Thanks for volunteering that info _._ Which means that she probably doesn't have a boyfriend.

"He's not there anymore" I told her.

She let out a slight yelp and began scouting her surroundings for the said baby, giving me a few seconds to admire her figure as she did a 360° turn. Suddenly, she spun around and faced me.

"Hey, that green-haired baby behind your back has gone missing, too!" she exclaimed.

_Who the fuck cares?_

Then I remembered something critical: the 15-meter distance! I started a frenzied searched in some bushes behind me.

"Shit, I'll be in big trouble if I don't find that guy soon." I mumbled, trembling at the thought of going home and facing Hilda without Berubo.

In my frantic search for the Great Demon Lord's youngest son, my finger accidentally brushed by some thorns, drawing blood.  _Sonofamotherfuckingbitch_.

"Let me see that wound," the girl said.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it," I said dismissively, as if I were talking to Hilda.

Realizing my mistake, I look up at her to apologize for my abrasive behavior. "I hope I didn't offend you. I just really need to find that baby as soon as possible. Weren't you looking for your brother as well?"

Her tentative smile told me that I've been forgiven. "Of course, it's no big deal. I do have to look for Kōta. My grandfather would definitely kill me if I came home without him."

She keeps giving away free information, it's so cute. So she lives with her grandfather and baby brother? Where are her parents? Are they dead? Or just out of the country?

As I pondered these questions, I notice her staring down...at my crotch! My response is immediate, as was hers: she began to flush a brilliant scarlet and looked away quickly. Why was she staring at it?

_You know why, Tatsumi._

My face felt a little hot as I realized the implications.  _She wants you_. I closed my eyes, trying to get rid of the tantalizing image of her in my bed. It's Furuichi's fault that I'm having these kinds of thoughts.

When I opened my eyes, we stared at each other, the tension palpable in the air. I have to do something ASAP or else this thing might lead to something we both can't control.

Grinning sheepishly, I scratched my head and said, "I'll go and help search for your brother once I find Berubo, okay? We should split up so that we could find them more efficiently."

That should keep us away from each other even for just a couple of minutes; I don't think I can hold on to my self-control much longer.

"Yeah! I'll go this way, then. See you later." she said with a bow, then turned around and walked in the direction she indicated.

 _Whew, crisis averted_.

Also, what's up with that bow? It suggests that she's been trained at a temple or somewhere similar to be able to bow that way. I waved at her before continuing with my search.

Once she was out of sight, I breathe a huge sigh of relief. What is with that girl? She makes me forget that I'm the Rampaging Ogre by the way we converse with each other, similar to..

"Aw, damn it all to hell!" I yell in exasperation.

It was then that I notice two small figures scrambling about the sandbox not far off. Looking more closely, I see the two missing children creating a sand figure together. I ran as fast as I could in that direction, in case they decide to do another vanishing act.

"You guys! What are you two doing? You had me freaking worried!" I exclaimed.

Berubo and Kōta just squealed in delight upon seeing me. "You found them?!" said a familiar voice behind me.

 _She's here_. I know it's her because the light breeze which swept by smelled of sakura, her perfume which I've been smelling all afternoon. Sheesh, I made myself sound like a bloodhound.

"It looks like they're best friends already," I said, referring to the babies. A light blush dusted her cheeks as she nodded, before grabbing her brother for a hug.  _Lucky bastard_. I pick up Berubo and shake him slightly.

"Oi Berubo! Don't you dare disappear like that again, you hear me?!" Berubo just rolled his eyes at me in response.

Meeting the girl's eyes, we smirk at each other. I really didn't anticipate today's turn of events. Well, it turn out for the best, at least. As the sun shone brilliantly at us, I decided to put down Berubo and ask out the girl for a drink since it's hot. It just so happened that she was also placing Kōta at the bench, and our arms brushed against each other.

 _Alright, fuck my self-control_.

I turned to her and said, "You felt that too, didn't you?" She paled, and for a moment, I wondered if she would run away or faint from fright. "Yes," she whispered. I took that as a go sign that I could kiss her. My mind worked furiously as I tried to remember this particular scene from a movie that Furuichi forced me to watch just last week. The main character held the girl's hands, before moving closer to kiss her.

Shit, I just remembered that that "movie" was a porno! Should I expect that kind of ending for us? Goddamn Furuichi! He's gonna get it from me later.

But for now, I hold both her hands and slowly pull her towards me. Her eyes are already half-closed, and I inched closer to her.

Suddenly, I heard a cacophony of voices coming from somewhere in the park.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw three women approaching us, one of them was dragging a policeman. "Officer, this way! Hurry, hurry!"

 _What in the fuck's name is going on_?

The commotion they were making had already ruined the moment; the girl gently detached her hands from mine and looked away.

"Are you sure you're not exaggerating anything?" the police officer asked the lady pulling at his arm, looking confused.

"There's no way that I would exaggerate about that. I will sue you for gross negligence and dereliction of duty if you don't do something about that man!"

"Anyway, he's abused that child and threatened us!"

The policeman sauntered over and looked at the girl before turning to me. "Hey, you. Is it true that you scared the ladies over there using some weird thing?"

 _What's he talking about_? Maybe he's referring to Furuichi, who's also somewhere here in the park. He's the only one who can scare women, perhaps even some men as well, using a weird object.

"Besides, I heard that you were abusing that child as well. Now that I look at him, he isn't wearing anything at all."

 _That's it, I've had enough from this asshole_.

"What are you talking about? Are you kidding me, old man? I'm the one who's being abused here!" I shouted. It's one thing to have the mood ruined by some idiots, but to be falsely accused by the same bunch of idiots is something I couldn't afford to pass me by.

I think the police officer didn't like what I said, because he grabbed my elbow while saying that I should come with him to the police station.

Just then, the pretty girl looked indignantly at the policeman. "W-wait a moment, please! You can't do that without any proof!" she exclaimed.

"Hey, hey, why are you covering for him?" the policeman asked.

 _Uh, maybe because she likes me_?  _And maybe because you're acting like a fucking douchebag_?

The police officer began a speech that I wasn't really able to follow precisely, but it seems like the gist of it is an insult directed at the both of us.

I can see the girl getting infuriated as her face kept getting redder with each word the policeman said.

 _Alright, that's it_. No one insults me or someone I care about and get away with it unscathed.

Besides, I'm just itching to punch someone after laying low for a couple of days to reduce the size of the Zebul spell on my arm.

I kicked him in the balls, gratified to see him on his knees like anyone who gets on my bad side. His face contorted in fury as he turned around to look at me.

"Bastard! Do you think you can do something like this and get away with it?"  _Watch me, you asshole_.

"This is a serious crime! Assaulting an officer while he's on duty? I will definitely throw in a cell!"  _Nice choice of words_.

"What a coincidence," I said, grinning evilly as I pick up the policeman. "I was thinking of throwing you into one, too. Because trash...belongs in the trash can!"

With these words, I chucked him into trash can that was nearby and was gratified to hear his head come in contact with its base. I blink rapidly, then turned around to see if anyone else saw the scene.

Realizing the gravity of what I've just done, I pick up Berubo from the bench and took off in full speed towards the entrance of the park, in case those three mothers call a new police officer to arrest me. I didn't stop running until I was in front of my house.

"Whew, good thing I got away from there, right, Berubo? What if I got arrested? It's gonna be bad for my rep."

"Dah. Daboodaboodah dah weeh!"

"You're right! I wasn't able to say goodbye to...huh? What was her name again?"

Berubo looked indignantly at me. "Dabwee dah nyamooi dah."

"Huh?! I didn't even ask her?" "Nyah mooi."

I face-palmed myself as I opened the gate to my house.

"That's really stupid of me. How am I supposed to even find her now? I don't even know her name, or which school she goes to.  _Baka_ ,  _baka_ ,  _BAKA_!"

Berubo let out an exasperated sigh, similar to a cat's purr. The front door suddenly opened, revealing Hilda.

" _Tadaima_ , Young Master. How was your park debut?"

As usual, I play second fiddle to Berubo when it comes to Hilda's attention.

"And you. What are you shouting about for? Get inside, I've made some croquettes."

My eyes widened in horror. "Not the Hell-style croquettes?!" I asked warily.

"You've got a problem with that? The Young Master loves it, don't you, Young Master?"

"Ai daboo uhh aieeeh!" Berubo squealed while shaking his head.

"Heh heh, you got that right, Berubo!"

"Young Master!" Hilda exclaimed, feeling betrayed.

My sister suddenly appeared ftom behind Hilda.

"What are you all doing here on the front door? It's time to eat. Tatsumi, you're in for a special treat tonight. Hilda spent all afternoon preparing the food for you and Beel-chan. Like I said, she's wasting herself on you. Oh yeah, tell us what happened during Beel-chan's park debut earlier!"

 _Urusai_. She kept on talking as I endured the horrifying dinner, and my thoughts kept wandering back to the beautiful girl I met this afternoon, and I wondered if I'll ever see her again.

 

_To be continued..._


	5. Tatsumi and Aoi's Park Debut: Bonus Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As we all know, delinquents are strong, tough and scary law-breaking citizens. All they seem to care about is to prove to the world that they're the strongest, especially at Ishiyama High where the delinquency rate is 120%. But apparently, there is more to them than meets the eye. It's time for us to discover what goes on in their minds...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Beelzebub along with its characters belong to Studio Pierrot+ and Ryūhei Tamura. This fanfic is purely my creation, including the new story line. This story is cross-posted on Fanfiction.net.

_"What do you mean, I have to forget about her? She's the only thing I care about, aside from this company; and yet you'd force me to just throw her aside like some garbage?!"_

_"If you would disregard my orders, then you aren't thinking of the company's best interests as your first priority. Besides, that girl is as good as trash. Wait-"_

A sound of a glass smashing against marble echoed throughout the room _._

_"Now, Tatsuya-kun, must you resort to such a primitive behavior?"_

_"Even if you are my father, I cannot allow you to insult her in this manner!"_

_"But it is true, my son. Who are her parents? Who are her grandparents? The only thing notable about their family is that they're the caretakers of that Shinto temple..."_

_"Must you judge every girl I bring home in that way?"_

_"It's not just the company I'm worried about. You are my only son, after all, to inherit everything I own after I die. If I don't keep careful watch over your social circle, you might fall prey into-"_

_"Yeah, yeah. I've heard this sound bite before."_

_"And also, if you would care to remember, Tatsuya-kun, you are already engaged to somebody. Does she know about that?"_

There was a moment of silence, then the double-oak doors opened with a man striding angrily out of the room. He then realized that there was somebody standing at the end of the long corridor, a black-haired woman wearing a white trench coat and cargo pants. Upon closer inspection, her eyes were red, and her cheeks were tear-stained.

" _Is that true, Himekawa?"_

_I am so sorry-"_

_"Just answer the question! Is it true that you're engaged?"_

_"Yes, it's true. It had been arranged ever since I was a kid, but I've never met the person they betrothed me with."_

The girl let out a loud sigh.

_"You know, I can forgive the insulting words of your father. Even if he has disrespected my family. But what hurts me the most is that you didn't tell me you were already engaged..."_

_"I didn't even agree to that whole engagement thing! I've already told that old man a long time ago that I alone will decide on who I'll marry..."_

_"Still, you should have told me about that."_

_"I, I'm sorry, Aoi-chan. For my mistake and my father's offending words."_

_"I forgive you, Himekawa. But, I don't think it's good for us to continue our relationship any further."_

_"NO! No, please, Aoi, give me time to make it up to you..."_

_"I don't want to impose on your family any longer."_

_"Aoi-chan..!"_

_"And please don't call me that anymore. We can still be friends, Himekawa-kun. We'll still see each other at school. We're both part of Tōhōshinki, after all.."_

The man let out a pitiful moan that echoed off the walls.

_"But, I love you! Doesn't that mean anything to you?"_

The girl paused, as if uncertain of her next words.

 _"Please, don't make me be any more hurtful than necessary. I have to go._ Sayōnara _, Himekawa."_

_Sayōnara.. sayōnara.._

* * *

 

I woke up with a start, gasping for air as the neck brace I had on me started cutting off my circulation. After struggling against the damn thing with my fingers, which were wrapped in bandages, I finally managed to loosen it up a bit.

As blood started flowing throughout my entire body, the lightheadedness I felt was slowly replaced by confusion.

 _What the hell is with that dream_?

I don't need to remember the exact details of my breakup with Aoi Kunieda. It seems like my subconscious loves torturing me by replaying that particular scene out of all the times I've been with Aoi-chan,  _iie_ , Kunieda, just Kunieda. I have to respect her wishes and call her by her last name.

 _As if nothing had happened between the two of us_.

The physical pain that I'm feeling at the moment felt insignificant compared to the emotional pain I'm still going through.

Had it been only a month since our breakup? It feels like a lifetime since our first date at Ishiyama Park.

The details of that particular day are a bit hazy, since I'm still groggy from the medication I recieved.

 _Damn that Oga_. That fucker was definitely stronger than what the rumors say. Imagine punching an 8 millimeter ceramic plate and not even bruising your fist? Or having no reaction despite being shocked by an electric stun baton that produces 1.2 million volts?

Perhaps he isn't a normal human being. Some even say that he's a demon by the way he shows no mercy towards his opponents; and I happen to be one of those people whom he mercilessly crushed.

One of the reasons I tried to do him in was because of the rumors saying that he's looking to defeat the strongest person at Ishiyama High.

Since he's already defeated most of the first years, as well as some second year students, they say he's now looking to defeat the Tōhōshinki group in order to be Ishiyama's top dog.

Seeing as Kanzaki is here with me at the hospital, it would appear that the rumors are true, which made me even more worried about Kunieda. Well, as long as she's still at North Kantou, she'll be safe for a while.

Another reason is that my pride as a third year is being trampled upon by some measly freshman who thinks he's hot stuff just because he defeated a bunch of people. I believe that there are about 50 students from Ishiyama High who are also here at the hospital, all thanks to Oga.

My stomach suddenly growled, reminding me that I haven't had anything to eat in almost 2 days.

I reach for a banana which was at my bedside table, and as I do, I touch Kanzaki's hand instead.  _Ew, gross_.

"Oi, hands off, four-eyes. This is my get well present." he growled at me.

"Why are you sweating over such a tiny detail? I can take one banana. It's no big deal, right?" I asked haughtily.

This man gets his arrogance from the fact that his father is the head of the  _yakuza_  around here, and because he has a handful of sworn followers, some of whom I know from school.

"Huh? It's a big deal! I'll smash your big freaking head, you baldy."  _What a fuckin' idiot_.

"I am not bald. Take a good look, I have plenty of tufty hair!"

"Why do you keep that shitty eyesore pompadour hairstyle even while being in the hospital?!"

Time for my patented distraction technique.

"How much?" "Huh?!"

"I am asking how much you want for that banana." He suddenly looked devious.

"3 million yen."  _Yup, totally stupid_.

"Huh? You're asking for way too much! Don't fuck with me!" I yelled.

"You're the son of a big shot company president, don't be so stingy! And why am I in the same hospital room as you anyway?!" he shouted back.

We started throwing fruits and medical items at each other, unaware that two people have entered our room. It was Kanzaki's underlings, Shiroyama and Natsume.

They brought fresh fruits for us as a get-well present, along with some news. I tried not to show it, but I was alarmed at the news that they shared.

"Kunieda?" Kanzaki asked, munching on a banana.

 _Deep breaths, Himekawa_.

"So that girl is back?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah. She finished taking control of North Kantou yesterday." Shiroyama said. That was fast.

 _Why does she have to be back so soon_?

"I heard her influence has grown yet again." Natsume said.

"In the end, they're just a bunch of girls." I said with a touch of arrogance.

"Yeah. They can't take over Ishiyama." Kanzaki agreed.

Well, that's not really Kunieda's objective in unifying the girls at Ishiyama High. On one of our dates, she admitted on wanting to protect the girls who were studying at our school because of the dangerous environment.

I also remember getting to second base during that particular date- wait, stop! I don't want to think about those kinds of memories now. Natsume kept talking.

"She is strong and extremely popular. She's also charismatic enough to take control of all the girls at Ishiyama when she was just a first year."

I stiffened upon hearing his statement.  _I don't need this punk to tell me about my ex-girlfriend_!

Turning instead to Kanzaki, I said, "Indeed. If you fought her, you wouldn't stand a chance."

"Huh? She beat the crap out of you once, right? I know all about it."

"Well, I am a feminist. So I can't fight seriously against a girl."

"Cut the crap. The rumor going around is that you hit on her and she beat the crap outta you."

 _Where the fuck are all these rumors coming from_?

Natsume, seeing that an argument was about to start, decided to intervene.

"Anyway, the Tojo party is not really interested in taking control of Ishiyama. So we have no choice but to cheer for Oga-chan, right?" he said, smirking.

 _Of all the fucking things to say_! Shiroyama and Natsume left our room quickly.

"Don't joke around! Like I would let that first year brat..!" Kanzaki yelled.

"I will heal! I will heal in 3 days!" I shouted.

The nurse who was making her rounds had heard our commotion. She came into the room, looking pissed. "You two! Are you fighting again?"

"It's none of your business!" Kanzaki retorted.

The nurse narrowed her eyes and drew a needle from her pocket. After being injected, Kanzaki fell asleep immediately.

 _That is some badass drugs right there_.

"Do I need to put you under too, Mr. Moneybags?" she asked menacingly.

"No need. Unlike that idiot, I can keep myself in check." She looked at me disbelievingly before leaving.

With no one else to talk to, I'm left alone in my own thoughts again, afraid to sleep because of the dreams that may haunt me.


End file.
